


夢現。續

by sacreligiousguy



Series: 夢中少年系列 [3]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacreligiousguy/pseuds/sacreligiousguy
Summary: 短篇
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 夢中少年系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880659
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	夢現。續

下午還有課的Eddy跟Alex打算在學生餐廳簡單解決肚子的需求。

才剛坐定，就有一道身影端著餐盤晃到Eddy身邊。

「請問我能坐這裡嗎？」

熟悉的尾音微微揚起，沉穩的嗓音鑽入耳裡，Eddy心底升起了名為期待的炊煙，心臟為來人的身份躍動不已，他迅速轉頭，為了讓期望成真。

「Brett！當然可以！」

Brett正勾著一如往常的溫和笑容，筆直地看著他，看到來人的確是Brett後，Eddy馬上拉出身旁空著的座椅，並咧出了跟外頭陽光同樣燦爛的笑容，連眼睛都瞇成了細線。

向服務周到的學弟道過謝後，Brett開始慢條斯理地切他的漢堡排，順便跟學弟們交流下感情。

身為學長就要展現出屬於前輩的風態，不免要問問他們這一個月來的大學生活如何，還適應嗎？課業上有沒有遇到什麼困難？生活上有沒有碰到什麼問題？想不想加入社團或是樂團？

三人聊得很盡興，Eddy跟Alex也收穫了很多系上的小道消息，諸如哪個教授很機車、哪門課很輕鬆等等，話題也不再只圍繞於學業上。

「原來Alex的直屬是Tina啊！Tina很親切、對人也很真誠，你真的是賺到了。」

「真的！能抽到Tina學姐我實在有夠幸運～對了！學長我跟你說，Eddy當初也想抽到跟他一樣主修小提琴的可愛學姐喔，啊！不是說抽到學長不好，他還是滿高興能抽到學長的……。」

在察覺到話題走向後，Eddy就不斷以眼神示意Alex住嘴，但Alex不知道是沒接收到暗示還是故意忽略，完全沒有要停下來的意思。

結果只能任由Alex把話講完了，Eddy有些尷尬的偷眼看向一旁的Brett，視線在空中撞個正著，Brett也正撐著額角看向他。

Brett挑起一邊的眉毛，鏡片下的眼睛微瞇，平時垂下的眼尾此時心情很好似地上翹著，唇邊彎起的弧度是調笑的味道，Eddy還是第一次看見Brett這種表情，像極了玩味地盯著獵物的獵人。

「嘿耶──不是可愛的學姐讓你失望了呢，真抱歉啊Eddy。」

話語中充滿抱歉，但表情和語氣可不是那麼說的。

Eddy瞬間漲紅了臉，「不，沒、沒有，我......Alex！」

羞窘到說不出話來的Eddy只好把矛頭指向友人，反正他本來就是罪魁禍首，但Alex早在發現情況不妙時就先一步拿著餐盤溜之大吉了，Eddy只得忿忿地瞪著那早已跑遠的身影。

「哈哈哈哈哈！」

Alex離開後只留下羞紅著臉的Eddy和笑得開懷的Brett，以及迴盪在餐桌邊的歡快笑聲。


End file.
